Vehicle operators (e.g., vehicle drivers) often require access to personal information and preferences (e.g., automobile insurance provider, health insurance provider, medical information, a preferred repair facility or mechanic, a preferred towing company, a preferred hospital, an emergency contact number, the user's blood type, etc.). The personal information and preferences may be associated with particular vehicle related events (e.g., vehicle diagnostic information indicative of the vehicle needing an oil change, vehicle diagnostic information indicative of the vehicle being involved in an accident, vehicle diagnostic information indicative of the vehicle being disabled, etc.). It is understood that personal information and preferences may be updated periodically, based on the vehicle operator's preference.
For example, if the diagnostic information of a vehicle indicates the user needs an oil change, the vehicle operator may desire information related to a particular oil change facility. If the vehicle operator is involved in an accident, tow-truck and/or hospital information may be desired.
Currently, vehicle operators need to access the above information manually each time the information is desired. Thus, there are deficiencies associated with access to the associated information.